$ 22.5\% + \dfrac{6}{5} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 22.5\% = \dfrac{22.5}{100} = 0.225 $ $ \dfrac{6}{5} = 1.2$ Now we have: $ 0.225 + 1.2 = {?} $ $ 0.225 + 1.2 = 1.425 $